Tomai Draig
"I may not be all of one thing, but that doesnt mean I am a monster" Overveiw Name: Tomai Draig Nickname: Mistress of Flames, 008 Sex: Female Race: HDS Experiment Age: 17 Height: 6 ft 2 (188 cm) Weight: 198 lbs (90 kg) Weapon: Fire, and Dragon parts FIghting Style: Agressive Birthdate: June 6th Likes: Being Alone Dislikes: The people that made her Appearance Tomai has a lean build and is tall for a woman. She has blood-red hair and violet eyes whith the pupils like verticle slits. She generaly keeps her hair ina pony tail so it is out of her face during battle. Her teeth can also become like fangs and her nails like claws .She has silver ram like horns. She also has a pair of red and silver wings with an 18 ft wing span when completly extended. She also as an 14 ft red tail with a few silver scales and a mace like bone stucter at the end. She wears a silver short-sleved mid-drift shirt, she also wears a scarlet vest with a silver trim, both the shirt and the vest have speacial slits in them to allow her wings to come out of. She also has a red scarlet skirt with a silver trim her skirt also has a slit in it to allow her tail to come out of. She also wears a pair of scarlet stockings with silver skulls. She also wears a pair of silver sneakers that allow her to always be comfortable. She also has a pair of silver fingerless gloves. Personality Tomai is quiet, emotionless, studious, and sarcastic. She can always come up with a witty remark to any comment. Tomai is very resopnseable and is never one to make rash desision. Tomai loves too be alone and read but if she has too will go on any mission her teams needs to finish. Tomai often gives her own advice to the others about various subjects, and generally staying cool and calm, even in desperate situations. Tomai can show some emotion to those who are close too her, that is if she lets them get close too her. She can also be very cold and does not care if someone dies. She usualy hides her true emotions and sometime might even cry herelf too sleep. Battle Tomai is a scientific experiment she has unique powers. Tomai generaly uses her "dragon" parts as her weapons. Her claws, tail and her horns. She can use her wings too fly at the same speed of a jet. The scales on Tomai's tail and wings are fire-proof and she can use them to prevent her from any fire based attackes and are increadably strong and difficult to cut. She has dust in her blood stream that allows her to control the element of fire. In order for her to live she literally has to consume a secific kind of tea mixture that conatains powdered dust in it. Fire Attacks Fire Breath- Tomai's basic ability is too breathe fire. Fire Bullets- Tomai can shot bullets if fire from her mouth. Fire Claws: Tomai ignites her claws in flames, thereby increasing the power of her swipes. Fire Ball: Tomai creates a massive ball of fire in her heands and trows it at her enemy causing a massive explosion. Meteor Wing: Tomai flaps her wings and throws small flaming meteors from them which explode upon impact. Fire Storm: Tomai flaps her wings, releasing a stream of flames from them. Fire Hurricane: Tomai creates a huge tornado of fire by using her Fire Breath while spining she then throws it at her enemies. Fire Blast: Tomai inflames herself and charges at her opponent, she then grabs them, flies up and hurles them to the ground. Cold Flame: Tomai breathes an icy cold blue flame. Cold Fire Bullets: Tomai can shot freezing bullets if fire from her mouth. Cold Fire Claws: Tomai ignites her claws in icy cold flames, thereby increasing the power of her swipes. Cold Fire Ball: Tomai creates a massive ball of freezing fire in her hands and throws it at her enemy causing a massive explosion. Cold Fire Storm: Tomai flaps her wings, releasing a stream of freezing flames from them. Cold Fire Hurricane: Tomai creates a huge tornado of cold fire by using her Cold Flame while spining she then throws it at her enemies. Cold Fire Blast: Tomai inflames herself with her cold flames, and charges at her opponent, she then grabs them, flies up and hurles them to the ground. History Birth/Creation Tomai's parents were part of a group of scientists that wanted to test the effects of DNA spliceing with the added effects of dust. There are 9 subjects that went through the testing. Tomai was labeled HDS Experiment 008. She was the second to last of the experiments. The speacial part about Tomai is or 008 is that she is the only subject picked that wass the child of 2 of the scientists. When Tomai's mother was pregnant the scientist thought that it would be the best time to infuse the dust and "dragon" DNA. The experiment was a succsess and HDS Expieriment 008 was born later named Tomai. Childhood Tomai grew up in a remote area in the red forest along with the other 8 experiments. She and the others were all raised by her parents but the other scientists would come in and check on them once or twice a month. There were 4 males and 5 females. When Tomai was young she loved nothing more then too play with her "siblings." As Tomai got older she seemed to bramch away from her "siblings" and go off to read or maditate in a quiet place in the forest. The worst memory that Tomai has is when she was about 12 a group of bounty hunters came too take her and all the others that were part of the testing. When they came they killed Tomai's parents and then went on too hunting them down. There were 9 hunters so each one hunted down a differnt child. The one that hunted Tomai down was a massive man dressed in all black and he was wearing a mask. Tomai flew up into the air to get away but he some how followed her. When she landed the man was about to get her when she then incinerated him. After that she kept on flying never looking back only stopping when she needed to sleep. She lived in the red forest most of her life until the day she vowed to become a huntress to prevent people from hurting children. Category:Tomai's Stuff Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:HDS Experiment Category:Pending Character